


I Need Help Looking for this Fan-fiction

by navi2631



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navi2631/pseuds/navi2631
Summary: I'm looking for a story where Spencer was kidnapped with Jack H. (Jack H. was only there as leverage). While they were kidnapped, Spencer did everything to make sure that Jack didn't get hurt. Eventually, Spencer got the unsub to release Jack, but Spencer wasn't allowed to leave. After the team couldn't find Spencer for almost a year, they nearly gave up but they got a call from the hospital that Spencer was just admitted. Spencer and Jack were also being live-streamed to the BAU team the entire time. If anyone knows this fanfiction, please let me know (It might not be on AO3). Thanks!
Comments: 4





	I Need Help Looking for this Fan-fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Help me find this story:)

I'm looking for a story where Spencer was kidnapped with Jack H. (Jack H. was only there as leverage). While they were kidnapped, Spencer did everything to make sure that Jack didn't get hurt. Eventually, Spencer got the unsub to release Jack, but Spencer wasn't allowed to leave. After the team couldn't find Spencer for almost a year, they nearly gave up but they got a call from the hospital that Spencer was just admitted. Spencer and Jack were also being live-streamed to the BAU team the entire time. If anyone knows this fanfiction, please let me know (It might not be on AO3). Thanks!


End file.
